Autoburro Academy
by LittleLatinaPrincess
Summary: my version of a story i started with a bunch of friends. My character is Renee Nightshade, a young girl who awakens as a vampire and now has to find a new life. She gets accpeted to Autoburro Academy by Hayden who lets her stay at his place.
1. New Life

Chapter One

New Life

_Autoburro Academy huh?_ I thought to myself as I sat in a tree. I had overheard girls just a while before talking about not being able to wait to go to school. I was surprised, never before had I knew someone to miss school so much, but the way they described it I would have wanted to go back too. Mystic forests and a castle like school, it sounded like a fairytale, but the girls themselves looked so…average. One was wearing a hat atop her light brown hair and the other a purple bow. They seemed so happy, laughing and smiling with one another. _My life used to be like that._ I thought back in sorrow, _surrounded by friends and family._ It wasn't even that long ago either, just yesterday to be exact.

I started out as a normal girly girl, I liked dresses, the color pink, and cute animals. The only difference was my eyes but my parents lied to everyone saying I wore contacts to change the color. But other then that, as I grew, I went through changes like any teen would. I started too wear pants and hoodies a lot more and discovered vampires, mythical creatures with alluring looks and prey on innocent people, sometimes even being the hero of the story. I loved vampires! I even imagined many times of being one. However, the people around me didn't feel the same. They saw them as monsters and disapproved of me reading and watching movies on such a devilish topic, so I kept quiet. Never shared my thoughts or dreams, just acted the way they wanted me to. Everything went well and my passion began to go off in a far corner of my mind. I finally learned to laugh and have fun with others. I was glad to have a handle of things but it all went down hill when I planned to go to the mall with some friends.

. . .

"There you are Renee, we thought you might not make it!" Rosie said excitedly running over. Out of all my friends we were the closest, we did everything together once I started talking to people.

"Of course I made it," I said returning the smile, "I was waiting for Friday since you asked me Monday about going to the mall."

"Well come on let's go! But before anything I need to stop by Clairs and Boston store." Lora whined bouncing up and down, "I put some stuff on hold since I knew we would be back." Lora was a nice girl but something about her was annoying, perhaps it was her voice? It had somewhat of a kiddish squeal, it didn't suit her appearance which consisted of white skin, reddish blond hair, and green eyes. She seemed like the classic bubbly cheerleader type.

"Alright then let's get a move on." Alyssa motioned her head to Boston store across from us. Alyssa was sort of the leader of the group. She was always so confident and funny. We followed her lead and once Lora got all her stuff we set out for Clairs. On the way there I got the strangest feeling. There was a stinging pain in my stomach and throat, I had a strong craving for something and couldn't put my finger on it. I tried to shake it off but then I felt like I didn't belong here. I felt out of place and rejected like I was kidding myself even being here. Rosie turned around worried, "Are you ok Renee?" My head jerked up and I said everything was fine. The ache in my stomach grew stronger with each passing second; I began to chew at the rim of my lip in response. It seemed to soothe me, so I continued. The piercing of the skin was so intoxicating; I began to experience a higher feeling, almost overjoyed. It scared me a bit that I enjoyed harming myself and so slowly stopped. As soon as I did I felt uneasy again. That's when Carl started to come over. I may have liked him if I wasn't afraid to be myself around anyone. He however, had dropped many hints over the year of his interest. To him I was the ideal girl, but that was only because that was the form I took on at school.

"Hey Renee, how have you been?" Carl said walking over. I looked around and realized how out of it I was, we had already walked to the other side of the mall near the bookstore and Lora had a Clairs bag in her hands. "Renee?" He asked again when I hadn't answered, I tried to smile and greet him but I didn't even convince myself of a cheery mood, I was so lost. "You sure don't look ok, how bout a hug?" Before I could answer he already had me in his arms, his body was so warm, I could feeling his energy radiating off of him. I held tighter and buried my head in his neck; I can only imagine how Carl thought about this. Then, unconsciously I opened my mouth and was about to bite him when he roughly pushed back. "What are you doing!?" I stood there frozen, I couldn't even believe what I just done. Carl was about to speak again when Rosie interrupted with a scream,

"Y-you're a VAMPIRE!" She screamed so loud everyone else instantly understood and followed behind her as she ran away. But before she left forever I saw the most horrid look of fear and disgust in my best friend's eyes. I wanted to cry but was too angered by their judgment to, so I ran away from them all not even going home to pack. All I had was a black massager bag with my wallet and library card inside. I headed to the library to research vampires. Nothing, everything I read was in the fiction and one fact was always counteracted by another. Then, in the way back I ran into something I never expected; a vampire book in the non-fiction section. I checked it out and began to read. I noticed similarities like the craving but nothing else. I read further in hope and came across something called Awakening. It said that there were many vampires but don't awaken until a certain point in life and it isn't determined by age. I looked deeper and it stated that it doesn't just hit you, but a progress over time and as it does you need to learn to control it. It also said that ears and teeth were the first to develop, so I checked. I touched one of my canines with my tongue and immediately tasted blood. "I'm a vampire." My voice was mono tone and emotionless but what I said wasn't a question or cry of sadness but fact. And I knew if I didn't accept it now things would only be worse.

When I was done I wandered to the woods where I thought I wouldn't run into people and fell asleep in a tree. And here I am ease dropping on people's conversations. I felt my face and discovered my ears had pointed. "Well I wonder what could come next." I said sarcastically. I still hadn't come to grips with what happened, I mean I was actually a vampire. I sighed and dropped it, thinking of what to do now. I no longer could go to my old school and I knew very well my parents weren't planning to look for me. Then I thought back to the two girls, "That's it!" I shouted as if telling someone of my idea, "I'll go to Autoburro Academy! I'm sure I'm smart enough to enter. I remember the girls talking of a Train station and since there's only one here I just have to wait until school season starts and then go there!"


	2. Kaelita

Chapter Two

Kaelita

The time had finally come, school. I would sneak away to this Autoburro place and try to pass as a student, as long as I was learning why should I get kicked out? Before heading to the Train Station though I made sure at least to get one extra outfit and some quick breakfast. Then I stopped by the library to buy that one book I found earlier. They said they didn't normally sell things but I was the first to check it out in years and so sold it to me for 50 cents. I was grateful the news hadn't spread as far as the library, surly she wouldn't have given me the book then…at least not cheap.

The book was pretty heavy because of it's thickness but would really be of some use to me in the long run so in my bag it went. "Now to the Train Station," I said to myself. "I should make it if I skip through the woods."

It was funny how familiar I was getting to the greened area; I could walk through blind folded if I had someone else to prove I did it. But no I was on this journey alone I knew if I were to meet someone I would just have to pretend again that I fit in anyway. I frowned at the thought and pressed on. It had been two months now and my physical features seemed to all come in; pointed ears, razor sharp bleach white teeth, and my natural born eyes were the icing on the cake to my vampire appearance, purple eyes with a red rim. I was just about to the clearing when I heard talking in the distant. If my memory served me well it was the same girls from the woods. I was correct. "Are you sure you want to take the train?" The bow girl asked sadly.

"Yes I'm sure I had already paid for the ticket. Besides, you haven't had much practice with two people and it's a long way."The other girl said adjusting her hat.

"Well alright…" The bow girl tried to put on a smile and then I saw the craziest thing, she flew away! She actually hopped on a broom and flew! I managed to utter a wow as her friend waved good-bye and then it was time to act. As the hat girl entered the train I was a short way behind.

"Your ticket?" A brawly man asked sternly. As he turned to look at me he stopped, his face was old and voice rather husky. He looked mean but began to smile at me asking the question again in a different tune. "Your ticket please?" He gently reached out his hand to receive but I looked down sheepishly and frowned.

"I don't have a ticket, but I'm willing to pay I really need to be on this train." The man continued to smile and said it was alright I could pay $60 and be on my merry way. I dug in my bag and paid, _well there goes tomorrow's food and shelter._ As I progressed down the isles and got further from his site another passenger boarded, seems he only liked me because the guy was a lot meaner to the next person that got on. I ignored it not giving a second though; I needed to find the girl again so I could find a seat near her. It didn't take long before I caught her dazing out at the scenery and finding a seat wasn't difficult since the train was practically empty.

I took a spot four seats down and kept all my senses open. Time passed and I overheard a passenger ask for the stop time. "We should reach our next destination in about two hours Miss. How bout you girl, where's your departure?" I snuck a glance at the door and let out a sigh of relief, he wasn't talking to me. Instead Hat girl turned to the man at the doorway and I ducked so he wouldn't get a chance to see me and blow my cover.

"I'll be here til about the very last stop. Is that a problem?" Her voice sounded vicious, suddenly I was afraid.

"No not at all, you just seemed like you're packed for a long trip is all."

"Well I'm heading to school and it happens to be far so I need a heavy load." The man tipped his hat and apologized. The girl just nodded and adjusted her hat again before turning back tot the window. _I wonder what her deal with the hat is. I wear my hoodie to hide my ears but what could she be hiding? Oh well she said we had a long way to go, perhaps I can afford a rest._ With that thought I leaned onto the chair and dozed off. As I dreamt I had the strangest dreams. I saw myself living in distant times, probably three hundred years back. It made no sense because I hadn't even read books that far back. The images raced through my mind making it hard to capture anything. However, only once it got to times we covered in history like the medieval times did things start to slow down. I was a servant working for the royal family. But then it got ugly; Salem witch trials. I was being chased out of town by its people with torches and pitchforks. My heart was pounding and I felt out of breath as if I was really running. But before the people caught me I had awaken. "You alright?" It was Hat girl; she was sitting in the seat facing me now.

"Um…yeah." _So much for just following her._

"Y sure? You were huffing and squirming, musta had a bad dream."

"…Yeah…" I said lost, _why is she being so nice?_

"Oh well ok bye." She said getting up. _Again with the coldness. _I quickly reached for her shirt but remarked by my speed I immediately let go, Hat girl stopped too. "What the heck?!"

"I…I'm sorry." I said softly looking at my hand, was it possible that I developed another trait; speed? I'll have to make sure to be careful; maybe I'll even look this up in the book later.

"Dang right your sorry why'd you pull at me?"

"I wanted to ask about the hat." She froze and gripped the hat.

"It's none of your business." She said walking back to her original seat. I jumped up and ran in front of her. "How'd you get in front of me?" I had forgotten to hold back on the speed when I ran and quickly thought up an excuse to keep my secret safe.

"I'm small, so I easily squeezed in front of you. Now answer my question, why are you so protective of that hat?" The girl got angry and pushed me aside, it was fast but I had caught a glimpse of sadness in her eyes as she left to the next car. I didn't mean to anger her but I couldn't help but be curious and know what was wrong with her. "I can't take a hint can I?" I asked myself smiling and followed her to the next car.

"Can't you take a hint? '..." She spoke slowly as if I was retarded.

"Apparently not since I still want to know about your hat."

"Well I'm not talking." She said bluntly and turned to the window.

"This a long ride," I said smiling, "eventually you will want to talk with someone and I will be the only one here. And I won't talk about anything but your hat." The girl huffed and glued her eyes to the beauty outside.

Timed passed and the girl eventually fell asleep. _Now's my chance!_ I thought excited. Now I was able to take her hat and have a peek. _But that isn't right…_I weighed the events in the head and decided it was best to restrain; dang conscience. Oh well besides, she hated me enough as it was.

When she woke up later that day she immediately grabbed her head and looked at me. "You didn't take my hat while I was asleep did you?" Her eyes seemed to pry into my very soul.

"I wanted to." I stated bravely, she looked surprised. "But I hoped you would eventually tell me." Her surprised expression turned to frustration.

"So you hoped to butter me up?" I can honestly say I didn't see that response coming. I saw her reasoning after a second though and tried to patch things up.

"I meant that hopefully we could get to know each other better. For instance, hello my name is Renee." Hat girl eyed me up and down before answering.

"I'm Kaelita," she stuck out her hand in greeting, "nice to meet you Renee." I grasped her hand and returned the gesture of kindness.

"So what's Autoburro Academy like?" I had to ask, if she wouldn't talk about herself I wanted to know where we were going. Kaelita looked at me puzzled so I asked again. "Don't you go there?"

"How did you find out?" I played with my thumbs and spoke innocently trying to avoid trouble.

"I heard you and a friend talking, the school sounds glorious."

"Well if you don't go there you can't know about it. This is going to be my first year going so I don't know much anyway."

"Oh," I looked down in disappointment. I was so close to getting somewhere. "How do I apply?" Kaelita looked puzzled again and finally said I most likely wouldn't be accepted. "Well why not?" Kaelita was about to give a reason why when we heard someone come in.

"Excuse me miss but this is your stop." It was the brawly train conductor.

"Alright," Kaelita got up and went for her bags. Before she left however she turned around and gave me a faint smile while saying good-bye.

"And what about you missy, when's your stop?" I looked up and decided I was going to follow Kaelita when a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"She's getting off with me." The voice was smooth but authoritive. I turned around and saw a guy with dark brown hair and reddish brown eyes. The train conductor nodded and went back to his post.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously. He was silent and took a seat, patting the spot next to him so that I would sit down next to him. Smiling half-heartedly I sat in the seat facing him instead. He shrugged and began to speak.

"Open your mouth." He asked so casually that it took me a second to remember to ask why. "Because, I want to see your teeth." I froze, he knew what I was!? I wasn't safe now; surely he would throw me off the train. "I won't hurt you I promise." His eyes looked at me so gently; I figured someone who could have such a genuine look on his face couldn't be dangerous. So I opened my mouth. Inside my razor sharp canines sparkled back at the guy and he smiled. "Welcome to Autoburro."

"What?! What are you talking about?" I couldn't believe it, what did my teeth have anything to do with me going to school?

"The better question us why were you planning to go alone? And with one bag, where are your parents?" My chest stung with the mention of my parents. It had been a month since I'd last saw them and I was right to think they wouldn't look for me, but I still loved them even if in a small place in my heart. I looked up and held back the tears.

"I left because they don't want me anymore." My words came off cold and emotionless, it had to be to cover all the pain I felt.

"What happened?" I was a question but seemed like a command to answer. I didn't want to but something about him made me feel so comfortable.

"They found out I was…different. Everyone did." I was a sinful person in all their eyes now, maybe even the rest of the world. That's when the man placed his hand on my knee and gave me a sincere look of compassion.

"You don't have to worry anymore." I wanted to believe him but nothing good seemed to be coming out of this, I mean how many vampires are in the world now that I think about it. "Come now, we still have a few hours on here so why not sleep?" I yawned in agreement and fell asleep in the seat. As I was drifting off I felt something put over me, perhaps a jacket, and then as I hovered over unconscious I heard him utter, "Vampire."


	3. New Home

Chapter Three

New Home

Like the night before a flood of past events flow through my mind, me always somewhere in the mix. When I woke up it was to the soft touch of a bed. My body was wrapped up in a quilt and I could feel the feathers in my pillow. To comfortable to get up I smelled the air to get a sense of my surroundings, there was a beautiful scent of nature, which was strange since I'm in a bed. I shook it off not caring and turned over in my covers only to put myself in the direct path of bright sunshine coming through a window, I curled up again wanting to immediately go back to sleep. _Why am I so tired? I used to be such an early bird. Oh well I should look around, it'll help me remember what happened._

I heard the rattling of pans in the kitchen so curiously I went to have a look. "Oh you up? That's weird I guessed you would have slept at least a few more hours." He had such a playful and friendly tone it was like being with a different person, but he was the same guy from the train.

"How did I get here?" I'm sure there was an obvious explanation like I just walked in half asleep but I just couldn't think at the moment.

"I carried you of course. You didn't have much luggage anyway so it was easy." I slightly blushed at the thought but was brought back when he spoke again. "Say umm…girl, are you hungry?" He slowed down when thinking of what he should call me, I felt bad so helped him out. After all he let me sleep in his bed; poor dude must have slept on the couch that night.

"My name's Renee, and yeah I'm a little hungry. Thank you." He nodded as to say no problem and pulled some muffins out of the oven along with some orange juice.

"Enjoy." He said with a smile. I hinted something might be up so I sniffed the food feeing a bit guilty. It a bit of a weird smell but it was familiar all the same. I just couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"What's in this?" It sounded rude the way I said it but I never knew what could have been done.

"Don't worry you'll love it. I promise I'm not here to hurt you." I figured nothing happened yet from trusting him so I took a chance.

"It's amazing!" This had to be what I had been craving for so long! Oh how good it felt, I loved it so much my eyes began to water. "T-thank you." I said stupidly taking another bite.

"I'm glad you have a liking for it. Do you want to know what's in it now?"

"Inside? Umm sure." I knew I wanted to know before but now I was very hesitant to find out.

"Blood." The word came out so calmly and smooth and I spat out the muffin.

"You monster you killed someone and used their blood for the food!

y-y-you made me eat it!" I couldn't help it but I began to cry. It was bad enough I was a sin as I was but now I ate someone and loved every second of it! The guy didn't expect my reaction and quickly ran up to me.

"Calm down it's not human, I swear!"

"I-it's n-not?" My words were broken by my sniffling but I tried to cool it down, I really wanted to believe him.

"Yes, look," he took me over to the fridge and opened the door, "See its all animal blood; mostly sheep ad pig." My tears stopped flowing as I processed it all. Animal's blood? I was sure that wasn't a sin and apologized while eating the rest of my muffin. "It's ok, they're called blood muffins by the way. There good for newly awakened vampires, gets them used to the taste of blood."

"Why are you helping me? Everyone else I know would have banished me from their sight." The guy looked at me strangely and then nodded understanding.

"I suppose since you so new you wouldn't be able to tell you own kind."

"You're a vampire!?" He smiled and waved,

"At your service." I couldn't believe it but I was so happy, I wasn't alone. I could learn from this dude and really understand what I am. "Oh speaking of service I wanted to ask you how you felt about living here. It's really safe and plenty of animals roam the woods." I was hesitant but finally said yes. I had no where else to go so what better place then to live with a vampire. "Great I have a spare bedroom you can gladly use; I already put your bag there. But how long did you expect to live on two pairs of clothing?" My face blushed, I had completely forgotten about my possessions. He laughed at my embarrassment but his laugh was so musical I couldn't be mad. I wondered if that was how I sounded but was cut off by his voice. "How bout we go shopping tonight and then I'll take you to the school tomorrow.

"But Kaelita said-" He raised his hand to silence me.

"Kaelita didn't know what you were; besides she's just as confused as you.

"What's wrong with her, does it deal with the hat?"

"I'm afraid that only for her to share." I gave a pouting face but he ignored it and said we should get going. I expected some fancy car, maybe a Mercedes to show his high classy vampire style. Oh boy was I wrong. What I saw made my heart race; what greeted us by the side of his house was a deep dark blue Ninja just sitting there all pretty.

"That is yours?" He gave a victorious grin and hopped on, patting the back seat like on the train. I sat behind him and my blood boiled, this machine held so much speed, I couldn't wait for him to fire it up! I waited anxestly and watched him insert the key. _Vrooommm…vrooommmm._ Oh the roar of that engine…simply pleasing to the senses.

"Hold on tight, oh by the way my name is Hayden." He said over the noise and sped off. The ride was spine tingling, I felt Goosebumps the whole time. I could get used to type of travel real quick.

When we came back our arms were filled with clothes. "Is Autoburro a public school?" Hayden turned surprised.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well I said I didn't need a lot of clothes but you still gave me all this." His face became a soft shade of pink as he looked around at the bags.

"Well you still plan to go with friends and stuff right, so you need going out clothes, and then there's stuff for swimming and the beach and party and dances so I was making sure you were prepared. So go upstairs and unpack." It was a ridiculous answer that didn't really answer my question but I shrugged it off and went upstairs. Once I was done I went back down to talk with Hayden about vampires but he said it was a long day and I would learn more when I went to school tomorrow. Bummed about being sent to bed but excited for tomorrow I went upstairs to my room. The guest room wasn't big but it was enough to live, I was just grateful for being brought in and couldn't wait to see Autoburro!


	4. Insert Title Here

Chapter Four

(Insert title here)

"Time to get up Renee or you'll be late for orientation." I hopped out of bed to Hayden's call only to suddenly stop.

"Wait wasn't that yesterday? Where else could Kaelita been heading?"

"Some kids have to leave their homes early and crash at a hotel or someone's place in order to make it to orientation the nest day."

"Ahh ok I get it."

"Good then let's go, it's not far but I'm sure you would like to meet new people." I smiled nodding my head viciously and ran to the motorcycle outside; it didn't take long before we were at the castle like building with a sign saying "WELCOME TO AUTOBURRO ACADEMY!"As I walked to the school Hayden waved and wished me a good day before taking off again on his motorcycle.

I was inches from the handle when the doors suddenly opened. _This school is amazing!_ I thought to myself looking at the building. A true castle, white stones to make the walls and big doors made of beautifully carved wood. It even had a tower at one of the corners of the castle, _I wonder who goes up there…_My thoughts were instantly interrupted when a girl came running past me into the building. She was fast but I caught a glimpse as she was speeding off.

"Kaelita." She turned around sharply.

"What are you doing here?" Her judging eyes locked onto me.

"I was told to come." She looked angry and began walking away.

"Why don't you like me? As far as I know I didn't do anything wrong did I?" Kaelita looked down and continued walking. It was like she didn't know how she was making me feel this whole time. As she kept going though I sensed hesitation in her steps, she eventually stopped and turned to say something when a group of kids came rushing by talking to one another.

"Ouch!" I heard Kaelita utter before the group had vanished around a corner. I didn't have to look at her to smell the problem. Something on the kids had cut her. I covered my mouth and nose but the aroma was stuck, encased in my mind so well I could smell it without breathing. I had to get away; I ran as fast as I could but was slowed down by the desire to turn around and rush towards her. It didn't help Kaelita followed after me. I told myself to scream at her, tell her to go away but I was afraid that if I uncovered myself there would be no stopping myself from attacking her. "Renee come on! Stop running or I'll have to tackle you!"I didn't want to hurt anyone but she wouldn't quit. She had been so cold to me before and now she was trying to talk? The one time I wanted nothing to do with her! My body was on fire from all the bottled emotion, I wanted to cry but put all my efforts to my feet. I had to keep moving.

I had no clue as to where we were now, for all I knew Kaelita and I had roamed all over the place. I chanced a glance back and I must have lost focus on speed because Kaelita was gaining on me, and fast. I realized I had no choice but to turn around, I was fed up with this and I needed to tell her to stop. It's getting to the point where I could even hear the small speckles of blood hit the ground as she raced towards me. I spun around so fast to face her that I made her stutter in her run. "Stop!"I screamed as loud as I could, holding out my hands to enforce my order. A bright blue light shined from my direction and I fell to the floor feeling weak. My world went black before I could see what happened to Kaelita.

. . .

I had woken up at least two hours in a nurse's office. "What happened?" I asked the nurse hazily when she stepped in. She had blond hair and the most beautiful wings.

"Well sweetie you used way too much energy to heal a small cut on your friend. You shouldn't use anything like that until you've been properly trained." Her face was gentle but I could hear the disappointment in her tone. I changed topic not thinking.

"What are you? An angel?" The winged woman chuckled as she pulled out a glass.

"No no no, I'm an elemental, a wind elemental to be exact." I was going to ask what that was when she handed me a glass with red liquid; blood. Didn't she realize this was what started the problem in the first place? I wasn't as powerful though, had to be animal then. I guzzled it down and looked back to the nurse.

"You said I used too much energy, what does that mean exactly?"

"Well as a vampire you need blood because you no longer have a sufficient amount. However, you do have an excess amount of energy. This energy is able to be used as a healing tool. You on the other hand don't know how to use it properly so exerted an amount so large it threw your body out of order since it's not used to giving out so much energy. Another thing that may catch your interest is that a couple of years back we learned that there are times the energy the vampires hold can allow them to acquire special abilities besides healing. We only have one account like that and he can both heal and read minds." I listened in awe, there was so much I was going to learn and classes hadn't even started yet.

The nurse had left after her chatter and Kaelita appeared right after. "You ok?" She asked awkwardly. I nodded and she came closer. "Hey umm…what are you?" I shrunk back at the question. I still wasn't comfortable sharing what I was but thought it better to confide in at least one person if I was going to survive school.

"I'm-" I choked on my words, why was it so hard to say? "I'm a vampire." Kaelita stopped in her tracks; she now understood why I was running away from her before.

"You wanted to eat me?"

"Not eat you!...suck your blood…" I said the second part so low I doubt she heard me.

"Oh…" She commented dumbly, not able to find anything reasonable to say. "What did you do to me? There was a huge blue light and the cut I got from bumping into those kids is gone."

"It was?" I asked amazed. "I still wanted your blood though." I added sadly. "So even if I heal it's only because I hurt in the first place." The depression overwhelmed me; I wasn't going to be able to go to school anymore if the slightest scent of blood sent me into frenzy. It was only by luck and fear of proving the people back home of my monstrous self that I held back.

"Come on cheer up! You seem like a nice person…and…I'm sorry if it seemed like I hated you. I did but it wasn't really you, I was really irritated with all that's happened." Kaelita said sitting on the edge of my bed. I sat up looking at her hat.

"Are you still uncomfortable about that hat of yours?" She didn't say anything and just slowly reached for her head, taking off the hat. Underneath revealed the most adorable cat ears. "Those ears are so cute! Why buy a pair if your just gunna hide them? I've been thinking of getting a pair myself, their adorable!" I said smiling, Kaelita looked at me with an evil glare but then let out a deep sigh before speaking.

"I didn't buy them. Just this year I was bit by a werecat."

"A werecat? I've never heard of those." Kaelita gave a smirk before continuing.

"Neither did I until it attacked me. They're similar to werewolves just cat form."

"Can you change back and forth?" I asked excitedly. Imagine a creature I never knew existed and now I'm talking with one!

"No…" She sounded like she wanted to say more but instantly stopped.

"Well," I said happily getting out of bed; I didn't like being in a sad atmosphere for too long I'd had enough of that. "Let's get back to orientation."

"Alright."

We must have gotten to school extremely early because now the halls were flooded with students. "Hey Kaelita, why where you running this morning in the first place?" I asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I was supposed to meet up with June!" Before she even finished the sentence she had rushed off, I swiftly followed after.

"Who's June? Is it the girl on the broom?"

"Aaaa yeah how'd ya know?" We became friends just last year. She got her admission to Autoburro before me over summer, and then once I was bit I was accepted too. Her boyfriend Kaesy told us all about it this year and we couldn't shut up about it. We promised to meet up at the Great Hall but I completely forgot!" Kaelita was frantic going down one hall and coming out another, I think the panic ruined her thinking; she seemed to have a good sense of where things were before.

I told her to calm down and tell me the directions but she just asked why because she said she already knew where she was going. "Yeah but I may be faster." I said with the utmost confidence, sure that I was right. She looked at me skeptically, most likely because of my height. I was extremely small measuring to a stature of 4'9 and she was obviously thinking I would collapse under her weight. "Don't worry I'm really strong." Kaelita gave a grunt but stopped real quickly to hop on my back; it must admit it had to be a strange sight for everyone we passed.

"With our teamwork we reached the Great Hall in no time. And at the end of the hall was humongous window with a girl wearing a huge blue bow staring out of it. If I wasn't mistaken she must have been crying a little thinking her friend forgot about her. "Hey June, look who I brought!" Kaelita said in a sweet happy voice. It was strange comparing to how she acted with me. June looked up with pleasure and ran over to us.

"Hey I'm June, who are you?" I waved and smiled as I introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you Renee. Come on we should get to the auditorium before orientation starts without us. The headmaster is going to greet us too," She lowered her voice to a whisper before continuing, "I heard she hears everything that goes on in the school."

"Everything?" I asked myself while walking with the two. If that was true then she knew what happened today and how much human blood affects me. Great now I was for sure gunna get kicked out before I even start!

. . .

As we opened the doors to the auditorium it was like stepping into a palace. The plays were gunna look like masterpieces when preformed in here. I was knocked out of my trance when I heard a third voice in our group. "June! I was wondering where you were." I was pulled back to reality to see a boy with glasses embracing June in a hug and Kaelita giving a quick hello.

"Hi Kaesy, I was waiting for Kaelita before I came in. Oh and this is our new friend Renee." Kaesy stretched out his hand in greeting and I accepted.

"Nice to meet you Renee I'm Kaesy. I should be able to help you guys with any questions you may have."

"Well thanks and it's nice to meet you." He nodded but turned right back to June.

"Hey June I have to go right now and make sure there isn't any freshmen still wondering the halls, but I'll be back when I'm done." She smiled and said ok and Kaesy gave her a quick peck on the cheek before going off. I held in my laughter when she turned to a bright red in two seconds flat. "Alright love bird let's find a spot to sit." I said letting a chuckle slip out. Kaelita agreed with me and we went looking for a spot to close to the stage when I smelled something out of the ordinary. I knew it was blood and even though the sweet scent of human was present it was clouded by others… animal blood? "You guys hold on." I said quickly trying to focus the smell.

"What's wrong Renee?" June asked concerned. It threw me off a bit since I wasn't used to true concern but I just told her I was fine.

"I just smell something is all." I walked through the crowd searching.

"Come on Logan we need to find a seat!" I was blocking out most sound so the burst of happiness shocked me out of focus. Surprisingly though the scent was getting stronger, so I listened in. It was a girls voice this time, she sounded urgent,

"You need to slow down Kuro your gunna-" By the time I turned around to see what was happening I was knocked down. Two students had crashed into me, one a boy the other a girl with the lost peculiar look. As soon as I had hit the ground June and Kaelita had come over to help everyone up.

"Is everyone ok?" June asked once everyone was up on their feet. The girl nodded saying everything was ok but I noticed a evil glare towards the Kuro guy. He didn't seem to notice or mind because he kept smiling and introduced himself.

"Hello my name is Kuro and this is my good pal Logan. Oh thanks for the help by the way." He addressed the second half to Kaelita who was the one to help him up. After he was done I took the chance to introduce ourselves,

"It's nice to meet you two, I'm Renee and this is Kaelita and June." The both gave a smile and then there was an awkward silence, that's when the smell came back and I realized it was the girl. "It's you!" I said excitedly. Everyone looked at me weird. After that I was embarrassed to continue, it would sound rude to tell her that she had a different smell to her like most people or creatures. Oh well I guess I had no choice now that I spoke. "Umm it's just that you smell different. It's like a mixture of different things." She looked upset but then there was anger hidden in her eyes, but for some reason I felt it wasn't directed at me.

"How bout we find a place to sit?" Kuro asked obviously sensing Logan's discomfort. He made sure to eye me, telling me to leave the question where it was. I gave a slight nod to assure him I would drop it, for now.

"Yeah you can sit with us!" June offered joyfully, did she not feel any of the tension not five seconds ago? Then again Kaelita seemed just as clueless, joining June in the happy mood.

We ended up near the back but I didn't care, there was more to look at when in the back. Before I had chance to fantasize there was a nudge, it was Kaelita. "Hey what was that all about with Logan?" Well looks like I was wrong about Kaelita being oblivious to the situation. I wasn't sure what to say so I just said I'd tell her later hoping she would forget. She accepted my answer and turned to look at the stage. There was a bright light and on center stage was a woman.


End file.
